The Final Kingdom
by Midnightx2
Summary: Lyn finally goes back to the place she was before she defeated Sin...why is she going back in time? R&R to find out more. Chap. 2 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: **I own all of these characters (unless said otherwise) and if any character belongs to Square-Enix, the first time their name comes up I will put a "(NM)" by the name, and then you'll know I don't own them. Thanks, and please R&R!**

A small wind catches me in its grasp, and I start to follow it as it brings me deeper and deeper into the light. My eyes are closed, my mouth is shut, and my hands are glued to my side.

_Don't go._

I feel it itching against my skin, as if it's a bug living deep within my bones, and I can't seem to scratch it out. But I continue to follow it, every step seeming as if it's lasting a life time, and I try to find my way around.

_Please, don't go._

I can't open my eyes, but I seem to be able to trust the wind to lead me around, as if it's an old friend coming back to greet me. I can see through my eyelids that a light is coming closer to me, growing brighter and brighter in every step, but…what is it?

_You said you wouldn't leave, you said…_

The wind brushes against my feet, as if lifting me up from the ground, and my breathing starts to dim down, as if I'm under water in a vast ocean. I know I'm better then this, I know I deserve better, but I start to realize my sins, like everyone else in my village, and the threat across our land becomes distinct in my mind.

_You promised._

Sin, the threat that has lived among us for many years, is coming back…I can feel it. The wind starts to thrust harder, as if trying to wash away the though of Sin…but it can't.

_Why are you doing this?_

I know I'm stronger then the wind, stronger then the light ahead of me…but am I really? Am I really capable enough to see what is happening to me? To see that maybe, just maybe, this light in front of me is the symbol of Sin?

_You're better then this…don't go._

I try to stop the wind from pushing me closer, but I can't stop it. I know physically that the wind pushing me might be stronger…but mentally…I try to open my eyes, I try to breathe through my lips, I try to feel what's around me, but it's all closed in together. I don't even feel like myself anymore.

_Why?_

And then, as if it were _him_ calling down to me, I feel the power of my friends and family come into my soul, and my mind takes over my body, the strongest thing in my life, and I feel myself thrust out to stop the wind. It's trying to win over me, but it can't. I feel more powerful then I have in my entire life, and for a few seconds it tries to push my closer to the light…but it can't.

_Why? Tell me why?_

I gave it a small tug, a wide smirk across my face, and I plant myself in the ground so the wind can't bring me any further. I can sense the light right there beside me, but it can't grasp me in its reach. I'm too strong for it…I know I am. And with a few steps backward, and a reach from behind, I feel someone tug on my shoulder and I'm being brought back into reality.

_I loved you…_

**Next chapter she comes back to reality and she meets up with her friends. This is when the real adventure begins. More explaining in the next chapter. I'll only post it up if I get a review telling me to Ja ne. **


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: All characters are mine unless said otherwise. **

_A few steps into the light and…_

_His face. It's there, right in front of me. I can see it as clearly as if it were a picture being planted into my mind. I try to reach out for it, but…it's not there anymore. I feel as if I'm nowhere, as if I'm not even in my body anymore. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Why can't I? I feel like crying, like doing anything other then what I'm doing right now. I want to escape, I really do. If only I could…_

I can feel a soft tapping on my shoulders, a few tugs on my back, then a trickle of fingers going down my arms. I can feel the sun being heated on my skin, and I open my eyes for a quick glimpse of the sun's rays. I finally feel like myself again, or at least partially, and I take in a small gasp of air as I finally come back to life.

The trickling of fingers stop, and I feel a shadow coming over my body. _Someone is there._ The shadow seems to get larger, as if it's sitting down next to me, and I try to roll over to see what it is.

As I do, I see a figure standing over me, a little blurry, but still there. I reach out to it, and it touches my hand. Surprised, I pull it back, and the figure's lips turn into a smile. I can feel the grass on my back and the sun on my stomach, but nothing else seems there. The figure touches my face, then removes it.

"It's about time," it says in a low voice.

_About time for what? _I want to run away, I want to jump up and start to escape wherever I might be, but I can't. My arms feel lifeless, even though I know they're there, and I feel as lightheaded as ever.

"So?" The voice says. "How was it?" The figure smirks at me, its face finally becoming clear, and I can see a handsome young boy staring down at me.

_How was what?_ I think, even though it never escapes my lips. It took me a while, but after a few minutes, I finally realized who it was…or who I thought it was.

"I-I-tsuki?" I stutter, trying to get the words out of my mouth.

The figure nods its head and puts its hand on my cheek. "So you remember?" He smirks, removing his hand again, and stands up.

_I don't know…_I whisper to myself, even though I can hear myself just perfectly. I try to rethink what had happened before the dream I had had, but…there's nothing for me to remember. It's as if my life didn't even exist before the dream I had had…or at least I think it was a dream.

"We better go, Lyn," he said, reaching out his hand for mine.

I force myself to bring my hand up to his, and when it does, he grasps it and pulls me up to him. I stumble, falling into his arms, and I look out around me to see where I am. A small temple is in front of us with a few huts and an ocean out in the distance. The place looks so familiar but…

"They're waiting," he says, trying to help me walk. We move closer and closer to the temple, but it seems like I'm not even walking. I feel as if the wind is gliding me over to it…_The wind._

I twitch, trying to rub off the words that just came into my mind, but I can't.

_The wind it's…_

_No, no, not like before. This isn't a dream, this is real. Go away bad dreams! Go away! _We edge nearer and nearer to the temple until we reach its steps, and the boy stops me as we get to the second step. He looks me in the eye and gazes deep within them.

"Lyn…do you…do you remember anything? Do you remember what had happened to you? To Sin?" His voice sounds hoarse, almost demanding, but I try not to pay attention to it.

"I don't know…why can't I remember anything, Itsuki? What happened?" I say, spitting out the words.

"I need you to remember…" He stops for a few seconds, and then continues. "Sin. I need you to remember the guardians and Aeons, I need you to-"

I through him off, struggling from his reach, and my eyes pierce with pain. _Sin._ It hurts me to say it, to even think it, but the wind and the light and the force and power…it's all coming back to me; all of it. And I'm starting to realize what the dream meant, what it was all about. _It was Sin…_

_Remember me?_

_What?_

_Do you remember?_

_Remember what?_

_What had happened…all that had happened? Do you remember?_

_I-I think so, but…_

_So then you remember it all. You remember Sin, your guardians, the Aeons, the threats…you remember everything?_

_No, I mean yes, I mean…yes, I do…I do remember it. But…I can't tell anyone…I don't want to remember. _

_So you do remember it all…_

_Yes, I do. But please…_

_Then…_

_Then?_

_If you remember it all, then… does that mean you remember me?_

**Ok, sorry this one was so confusing, but it's just explaining what had happened in her past life while she had to defeat Sin. It will all make better sense in the next one. And look for next chappie to see who she was talking to. R&R!**


End file.
